Enfrentando El Pasado
by roseimagine
Summary: Selene Blackwell dejó la agencia hace 7 años, ¿qué va a hacer cuando Leon Kennedy aparece de repente y la encuentra a ella y su hijo? ¿Cómo van a hacer frente la cadena de acontecimientos que los proceden? Pero lo más importante van a ser capaces de enfrentar el pasado? ... Original y nuevos personajes.
1. Encontrados

**Decide, mejor dicho encontre el tiempo de traducir esta historia despues de muchos solicitudes al respecto, espero que les guste. La version en Ingles se llama Confronting The Past. Espero que les guste :D**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de ninguno de los personajes originales de la franquicia Resident Evil: Leon, Hunnigan y Piers pero todo lo demás es mío.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Encontrados<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Habían pasado siete años desde que me fui de la agencia. Soy una madre soltera que vive con mi hijo. Él lo es todo para mí. Yo haría cualquier cosa por él. Él es muy inteligente para su edad, bastante grave, pero tiene su sentido del humor, que me recordaba de León, por no hablar de que tenía sus ojos. Yo trabajaba en un supermercado como cajera, por suerte todavía tenía una fuerte suma de dinero de los días que trabajé en la agencia. Mientras yo trabajaba mi turno de la mañana en el súper yo dejaría Liam en la escuela. Mi turno empezó desde las 7:30 de la mañana y terminó al mediodía y tuve domingos libres. Así que por lo general lo llevé a pasear por el parque los domingos. Liam menudo me decía que quería ser un policía o un agente y luchar contra el crimen, ¿qué podía hacer él era igual que sus padres nacidos para hacer justicia a un mundo cruel.

A veces nos visitan, rara vez de Hunnigan, yo siempre le pedía que me contara lo que había estado sucediendo en todo el organismo después de mi licencia, pero yo siempre le preguntó acerca de Leon. Ella había prometido no decirle a Leon a donde estábamos escondidos pero me temía que con el tiempo me iba a encontrar y yo creía que ese día se acerca.

Un día en particular:

"Liam tu tía acaba de llamar que estará aquí en 5 minutos."

"Está bien mamá sólo estoy buscando a mi carrito de policía. ¿Lo has visto?"

"No está en tu mochila ya?"

"Déjame ver".

Fui a la cocina sólo para obtener su merienda preparada, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, abrí la puerta, suponiendo que era mi hermana Jennifer cuando me lleve una gran sorpresa. "Leon? Qué estás-"

"Lo encontré Mami, que estaba en mi mochila." Miré detrás de mí, Liam estaba sonriendo; Miré de nuevo a León, quien se sorprendió quizá estaba más que sorprendido ... Quería correr, pero mis piernas estaban pegadas al suelo. Liam se paró a mi lado y miró a Leon. "Mami ¿quién es este tipo?" Afortunadamente mi teléfono sonó.

"Jennifer, sí, voy a estar abajo en unos pocos minutos." Volví a entrar y recogí la merienda de Liam.

"Selene ¿estás bien?"

"Simplemente perfecto." Mi tono sonaba totalmente fuera de lo normal y Jennifer podía decirle totalmente.

"¿Tienes todo?" Dije tratando de ignorar la puerta principal.

"Sí, estoy seguro, mamá es este tipo es un bicho raro o algo así?" Leon todavía estaba congelado en la puerta. Agarré la mano de Liam cerró la puerta detrás de mí dejando León en la puerta todavía estaba congelada. Bajé las escaleras con él y en el garaje. Jennifer estaba fuera de su auto esperando.

"O ye Selene qué te tomó tanto tiempo?"

"Yo estaba buscando la merienda de Liam."

"¿Estás seguro de que era solo eso?"

"Sí, ¿por qué?"

"Hmm, no sé tal vez por alto, rubio y guapo esta caminando asía acá." Me di la vuelta, Leon se dirigía a nosotros.

"Permítanme decir adiós a Liam."

"Me parece bien, Selene ¿no te parece el fin de semana es demasiado corto?"

"Corto, ¿qué quieres decir?" Sabía a dónde iba con esto.

"Sabes que pudrieras ponerte al día con un poco de romance perdido o algo así?" Yo la miré, ella sabía que su comentario era indecente y perversa. "Está bien, lo entiendo." Ella dijo poniendo sus manos en alto como un gesto inocente.

Me acerqué al auto y me acerca a Liam en su asiento, "Mami, no me vas a decir quién era ese tipo de pie delante de nuestra puerta," dijo mientras trataba de mirar por encima de mi hombro mientras le bloqueaba su visión frontal.

"No." Le di un beso en la frente, "bueno te portas bien, y te comportas con su primo."

"Está bien." Estaba molesto pero él sabía que tenía que comportarse.

"¿No me vas a dar una sonrisa?"

"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?"

"Por favor, para tu madre." Sonreí. Él me devolvió la sonrisa riendo. Cerré la puerta del coche. Volví a Jennifer, "Cuida de él."

"No te preocupes que estará bien, tengo un fin de semana estupendo planeado." Ella me abrazó con fuerza, "Ahora te cuidas bien, y recuerda enfrentando el pasado es difícil, pero es mejor de tratar con él cuando no hay mucho que arreglar."

"Lo tendré en cuenta." Murmuré con preocupación.

Se metió en el coche y se fue. Yo estaba caminando de regreso a la casa cuando pasé por León, "¿No vienes?" Seguí caminando, me siguió en silencio absoluto; Dios sabe lo que estaba pensando. Yo no quería llegar a la puerta principal, temiendo lo que iba a decir o preguntar , había pasado siete años desde que desapareció de su vida sin palabra alguna. Abrí la puerta y deje que me pasara, cerré la puerta y le hizo un gesto que se sentara.

"Selene", me di vuelta hacia él, él estaba muy cerca, _demasiado cerca_. Él me arrinconó y comenzó a hablar: "Me dejasteis hace siete años, sin ni siquiera un adiós, ¿por qué?"

"Leon yo , uhhmmm," Miré a mis pies no poder mirarlo a la cara, sus ojos serían el final de mí: "Yo no soy para nada buena con las despedidas."

"Deberías haber por lo menos explicado por qué estabas marchandote."

Esto me enojo, "No es como si estuviéramos casados , para que te diera una explicación sobre dónde iba o qué iba a hacer con mi vida."

Mantuvimos nuestras miradas por un momento, sus ojos decían mucho, yo le estaba haciendo daño y esto me estaba haciendo daño, profundamente. Me gustaría poder tener todo de vuelta y decir que lo siento, tenía miedo en ese momento, miedo de admitir que llevaba a un niño, nuestro hijo. En ese momento sonó el comunicador. Sonó durante aproximadamente un minuto entero antes de que Leon decidió a contestar.

"¿Qué es Hunnigan?" Su voz estaba completamente seco y agresivo.

"Leon ¿dónde has estado? Los miembros SRT estaban esperándote." Se quedó mirando la pantalla y luego voltio el comunicador hacia mí. Hunnigan estaba con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, "SELENE !? WHA? ¿CÓMO?"

"Hunnigan," León giró la pantalla de nuevo a sí mismo: "No mientas sé que eres el que ayudó a Selene ocultararse."

"Leon, ¿podemos hablar de esto más tarde tú-"

"No, vamos a resolver esto ahora!"

"Leon la situación está fuera de control!"

"¿Qué está pasando, exactamente?" Le pregunté irritado.

"Supuestamente hay una infestación de zombies en el River View Parque, probab…"

Interrumpí Hunnigan completamente; Yo estaba llena de miedo en este punto, "RIVER VIEW PARQUE Pero ahí es donde mi hijo es ..." me derrumbó en el suelo agarrándome a mí misma, tuve que salir y salvarlo, yo no lo iba a perder de la misma manera que perdí mi padre. "Me voy con vos."

"Selene, ¿todavía tienes la capacidad?" Hunnigan preguntó miré con los ojos asegurando.

"Por supuesto que sí, sólo porque ella estaba fuera durante 7 años no significa Selene perdería sus habilidades." Leon dijo tensamente en mi defensa, no parecía convencido con su intervención, pero Hunnigan suspiró y estuvo de acuerdo; Yo no creo que ella se atrevió a hablarle. Mi corazón se iluminó cuando me miró de nuevo. "Vamos a estar allí en 5" Cerró el comunicador y me fue a buscar el tronco que estaba escondido en mi armario. "¿Qué hay ahí?" preguntó indiferentemente.

"Mis compañeros". Una colección de mis armas más preciadas eran en ese caso, ellos fueron los que me permiten conseguir hecho mi trabajo. Corrimos escaleras abajo y subimos en el coche, León iba rápido. Cuando estábamos casi en la entrada al parque, recibí una llamada de teléfono, Jennifer.

"SELENE! Tienes que ayudarnos nos encerramos en una cabaña pero creo ESAS COSAS, ELLOS..., .. SABEN QUE ESTAMOS AQUI!" Quería llorar tuvimos que darnos prisa pero mantuve mi voz bajo control tanto como pude.

"¿Dónde estás exactamente?"

"ESTAMOS, UHMM EN UNA CABINA EN LA PARTE ORIENTAL DEL BOSQUE!" ella gemía y oí el llanto suave pero fue ahogada por un sonido bajo gimiendo. "SELENE tienes que darte prisa!"

"No te preocupes voy a estar allí sólo seguir unos a otros Leon tranquila, vamos a por todos." Nos bajamos del coche, abrí el maletero y lo puse en mi pistolera especial, rápidamente me cargaron mi pistola y magnum y se lo metió en mi cartuchera. Encajo 2 bolsillos de munición en el cinturón y até mi cuchillo en mi soporte de pierna pequeña.

"¿Listo?" Preguntó Leon.

"Sí". Nos encontramos con la S.R.T. reserva campamento y nos recibió un hombre joven con el pelo castaño y ojos azules. "Agente Kennedy me alegro de que finalmente podría hacerlo," él me miró, "y usted es?"

"Agente Blackwell."

"Agente Blackwell es un placer,soy el capitán Luis Daniels." Nos dimos la mano.

"Muy bien Daniels, ¿cuál es la situación?" Leon pidió con firmeza.

"Al parecer, alguien no estaba haciendo nada bueno, no sabemos lo que pasó. Todo lo que sabemos es que ha habido avistamientos de personas muertos alrededor de la parte sur oriental de la selva."

"Creemos que es posible que las criaturas emigraron de alguna manera, y que han mutado, también." Una mujer con el pelo castaño y corto, dijo mientras caminaba hacia nosotros, " Ahh agente Kennedy bueno verte de nuevo, aunque yo hubiera preferido diferentes circunstancias."

"Del mismo modo el capitána Bayden."

"No quiero sonar grosero, pero en realidad es el capitána Nivans ahora." Leon se cubrió la boca con discreción; él debe haber encontrado que Jun se casara histérico, al menos teniendo en cuenta que Jun era una persona muy fuerte tanto físicamente como característica.

"Selene", dijo sorprendido, "No esperaba verte nunca más en una situación como ésta, pensé que habías salido de la agencia."

"Es cierto Jun, pero este es un asunto de familia, se me necesita."

"Muy bien, entonces."

"¿Sabemos lo que estaban tratando?" Preguntó León.

"Sobre todo zombies, tal vez los perros y posiblemente los lickers." Daniels respondió un poco incómodo.

"¿Tenemos un mapa o algo así?" Me pregunté tratando de no poner mucho pensamiento sobre lo que estábamos tratando.

"Sí, aquí." Jun nos entregó una copia del mapa de River View Parque.

"Mi hermana Jennifer me dijo que estaba en una cabaña en la parte oriental del bosque." Todos miraron a su mapa de forma intensiva.

"Lo encontré," Leon se acercó a todo el mundo con una pluma circulo la ubicación, la zona era de campamento, y fue en la parte más oriental del parque. Tragué con fuerza, estaban súper lejos.

"Vamos a tomar un helicóptero, pero tenemos que aterrizar a unos 5 kilómetros de distancia de nuestro destino, el bosque cerca del campamento son demasiado densos para aterrizar en el." Daniel's dijo, _me tranquilizo eso. Asentí con la cabeza hacia atrás; alegro de que no tuvimos que caminar 30 kilómetros en un zombi, monstruo infestado bosque. _

"Muy bien", dijo Jun, "Se cómo le gusta trabajar a Leon, Leon y Selene tomarán la ruta noreste y trabajar su camino hasta el campamento. Daniels y aterrizarán en el lado sur oriental y trabajar nuestro camino. "Todos asentimos entender la situación. Antes de salir de Jun entregó a cada uno de nosotros un comunicador para que pudiéramos actualizarnos uno al otro. Leon y yo subimos al helicóptero y nos sentamos. Eche un vistazo más a mis armas y adjunte una luz principal a ellos en caso de que todavía estuviéramos en el bosque por la noche.

"Los encontraremos," dijo Leon a mí luego agarro mi mano y la tuvo en la de él. Me alegro de que no me pidiera nada durante el vuelo, yo apuesto a que sabía que teníamos que ser un equipo, permanecer enfocados y no tener tensión antes de entrar en una tensión más grande.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que fue de su agrado, me dejan un comentario si quieren que siga o algo con respecto a la historia! Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer! Hasta la proxima :D<strong>

**-roseimagine**


	2. El Campamento

**Bueno aqui esta** **el segundo capitulo! Se me olvido mencionar que esta historia pasa despues de Resident Evil 6. Tambien solo quieria decir que P.D.V sigifica punto de vista! Espero que les guste! :D**

* * *

><p>El Campamento<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Aterrizamos en una llanura verde suave, León le hizo seña al piloto y se fue el piloto de enseguida. Respiré pesadamente, me había olvidado de esta sensación de ansiedad, pero, no obstante, me había hecho falta esta sensación.

"León, tu y Selene ya aterrizaron?" Jun preguntó sobre el comunicador.

"Sí acabamos de aterrizar."

"Está bien, yo sólo quería asegurarme."

Seguimos caminando en silencio, disfrutando de todo lo relacionado con nuestro entorno. Había poca luz en esta parte del bosque, pero la parte del este todavía tenía menos luz. Caminamos más y más en la parte oriental de la selva, la tensión cada vez más grande como no encontramos nada. Media hora en el bosque nos encontramos con 2 cadáveres. Parecían muertos, pero yo estaba dispuesto a apostar que volverían a la vida en unos minutos.

"Será mejor que nos apresuremos y los encontramos." Pasé los cuerpos y empecé a correr por la carretera, Leon cerca a mi lado.

"Jun ." Leon murmuró en el comunicador.

"¿Qué es," Jun dijo sin aliento.

"Encontramos dos cadáveres."

"Bueno, eso es mejor que encontrarse con 2 perros y un licker."

"Están bien?"

"Por supuesto que estamos, no te olvide con quien estás hablando." En ese instante detrás de los árboles que acabamos de pasar oí un crujido.

"Leon, tenemos que irnos." Mire los árboles y me apresuró. El campamento estaba a poca distancia ahora; Corrí más rápido, oí disparos detrás de mí. "Leon-"

"Apresúrate! yo te cubro." Oí gruñir y mas disparos, yo quería seguir corriendo hacia la cabaña, pero me di la vuelta. Tres perros muy enojados nos habían perseguido en las sombras, y estaban cansados de esperar, la primera saltó hacia Leon, pero le disparo, yo le dispare al otro, pero el tercero había desaparecido.

"Mierda, ¿dónde fuiste ..." León me hizo seña para volver con él. Esperamos, oí un sonido suave a la izquierda, yo preparé mi arma a la vista cuando llegó Jun y Luis.

"Esto es un infierno de un bosque," Jun dijo moviendo las ramas y plantas fuera de su camino. Daniels dirigió su camino hacia nosotros con cautela cuando de la nada dos perros venían corriendo hacia él me centré y apunté, le di al primero y Jun ya se había encargado del segundo.

"Vamos a buscar las cabinas de forma individual." Le sugerí.

"¿Estás loco, Selene NO estamos separándonos." León dijo con enojo.

"Es más rápido, les recuerdo," le conteste.

"Selene, puedes tener razón." Jun dijo.

"Y será de noche pronto." Dijo Luis.

"¿Qué tan pronto?" Le pregunté sofocado.

"En una hora."

"Eso significa que tendremos que buscar 12 cabañas en menos de una hora si nos esperamos reunir con el helicóptero en la luz del día." Dijo Leon.

Decidimos que cada uno de nosotros buscar en 3 cabinas dentro del límite de tiempo. Leon y yo buscaríamos en las cabañas que estaban más al norte del campamento, Jun y Luis buscarían las de los alrededores secanos. Tuvimos que buscar nuestra porción de 3 cabinas a fondo. A medida que empecé a correr al norte con León, recé para que todo saliera bien.

**P.D.V De: Jun **

"Muy bien Daniels, trata de que no te maten."

"No se preocupe capitana." Luis dijo mientras me hizo un saludo. Asentí con la cabeza y nos fuimos por caminos separados. Aspiré el aire; que era tan fresco, pero muy profunda con estrés.

"Entonces Jun, no hay tiempo para ser una cobarde." Me dije a mí mismo antes de abrir la primera puerta de la cabina. "¿Hay alguien aquí?" Dije en voz alta. No hubo respuesta, ni un solo movimiento, la cabina estaba desierta. Todavía inspeccione la cabina en detalle, pero no había nada, ninguna información. Me fui a la próxima cabina.

Entré y para mi sorpresa no había nada todavía, esto era muy, muy extraño. Yo estaba esperando algún tipo de atrocidad por ahora, pero entonces otra vez, pensé que era mejor no encontrar nada preocupante.

Luego me fui a la última cabaña algo me detuvo en seco, un olor pútrido profunda vino de la cabina. Nunca fui de esas que le diera mucho miedo a la hora de enfrentar algo peligroso pero esto me asustó. Me dio asco, me sentía un poco débil, y quería vomitar. Abrí la puerta con la arma lista. El olor pútrido vino del hedor putrefacto de zombi.

La habitación estaba llena de cadáveres, me dio aun mas asco esta vez. Nada se movía, me puse de pie sosteniendo la respiración, los cuerpos comenzaron a moverse muy lentamente. Pensé que no puedo dejar que escapen. Así que entré, cerré la puerta, contuve la respiración y limpié el desastre.

**P.D.V De: Luis **

Me aparté de la capitana Nivans y suspiré pesadamente pero en silencio para que no oyera, ella probablemente me diera una bofetada si ella pensara que yo era cobarde. Caminé cautelosamente hacia mi primera cabina. Antes de ir adentro miré a mi alrededor con la esperanza de que no iba a salir otro perro, nada. Llegué a la puerta la abrí y para mi sorpresa un licker estaba comiendo algo que parecía un ser humano. Hice una pausa sosteniendo la arma todavía, en silencio esperando mi oportunidad para derribarlo. Al menos tengo el elemento de sorpresa, pero esto es todavía mala suerte, pensé. Yo cambie mi arma con la 44 magnum que es de más potencia y señale directamente a la cabeza del monstruo y con una fuerte explosión, la bala le atravesó la cabeza y se derrumbó. Entré en la cabina con cautela; le dispare al monstruo una vez más en la cabeza sólo para asegurarme, miré a mi alrededor para ver si podía encontrar algo significativo, pero nada. La única cosa que me llamó la atención fue que casi todo estaba etiquetado con las iniciales de DRS.

Me trasladé a la siguiente cabina, camine lentamente, abrí la puerta y entré, por suerte esta cabaña era normal. Revisé todos los rincones y me encontré con un armario cerrado con llave. "¿Hay alguien adentro?" Yo pregunté. "Yo no estoy infectado, yo soy un miembro de SRT aquí para rescatar a los sobrevivientes."

"Ustedes está aquí para salvarme?" dijo una voz suave.

"Sí, usted y otros." El armario se estremeció y abrió en sí, la chica se arrojó a mí, me abrazó y sollozó. La abracé allí por un tiempo antes de que yo le pregunté: "¿Hay más sobrevivientes?" Ella hizo una pausa mirándome y me habló en voz baja entre sus lágrimas,

"Vine aquí con mi tío y vimos otra familia también, una mujer y dos niños, pero creo que eso fue todo." Su tío? No me digas que-ese era el hombre que estába siendo comido por el licker. No se estremeció con ganas de preguntarle más.

"Tengo que ir a ver una cosa más que me voy a volver para usted de acuerdo?" Ella vaciló, pero asintió con la cabeza hacia atrás.

"Prométeme que vas a volver?"

"Prometo." Le sonreí ella sonrió suavemente y se escondió de nuevo en el armario, bloqueándolo. Salí de la cabina felizmente sabiendo que había encontrado a alguien. Yo estaba haciendo mi camino a la tercera cabina cuando oí los disparos procedentes de la cabina junto a mí, así que corrí hacia él y entre. Jun estaba de pie sobre un montón de cadáveres.

"Capitana Nivans?"

"Sólo limpiar el lío que estaba aquí, ¿encontraste algo?"

"Sí, una chica." Yo contuve la respiración, la cabina olía terrible. Jun debio haber notado que ella olía mal y cerró la puerta y me hizo un gesto de caminar hacia adelante.

"Bueno ¿dónde está?"

"La deje en la cabaña, por si acaso me encontraría con algo no deseado."

"Está bien anda por ella, voy a ver la cabina que no comprueba, supongo que no comprueba lo correcto?" Asentí con la cabeza la capitana Nivans me conoce tan bien. "Se reunirá con León y Selene en el medio del campamento."

"Entendido". Y con eso nos fuimos hacia nuestro destino.

**P.D.V. De: Selene **

Corrí hasta la carretera con León. Estaba tan frustrada y ansiosa por encontrar a mi familia. "Me quedo con las tres de la derecha, tu busca en las otras tres." Miré a la izquierda y empecé a caminar hacia la primera de las tres cabinas. "Los encontraremos Selene, lo prometo." Me volité hacia él, pero él no me miraba.

"Ten cuidado Leon." Me di la vuelta y llegué a la primera puerta, estaba nerviosa pero abrí la puerta. Era una escena de una película de terror, la sangre salpicaba por todo el suelo haciendo un sendero hacia un armario. _Entré en pánico, me iba a morir en este instante si ... No puedo ni pensarlo. Por favor, Dios, no dejes que sea_ ... abrí el armario, había un cuerpo cortado por la mitad y estaba fresco. Rápidamente cerré y miré a mi alrededor, estaba solo yo esperaba, la cabaña estaba quieta. Me fui con bastante rapidez, el olor de la sangre siempre me habido molestado.

Me dirigí a la segunda cabina. Miré dentro y para mi alivio estaba vacío y muy polvoriento. Estornudé un par de veces antes de salir de la cabina desierta.

Finalmente llegué a la última cabaña. Abrí la puerta; no se veía nada como una cabaña. Parecía de más alta tecnología, lo que parecía, me quedé sin aliento, tenía una apariencia de un laboratorio. _El brote viral en el bosque fue en realidad causada._ Tengo que advertir a Leon. Cogí la manieta de la puerta pero estaba cerrada con llave, me tiré a la puerta un par de veces, pero estaba cerrada con fuerza. "Maldita sea!" Saqué mi comunicador apresuradamente, "Leon estas ahí !?"

"Selene que paso…." estática salió, la llamada estaba muerto. _Mierda tengo que salir de aquí!_ Miré por toda la cabina en busca de un botón, una clave, cualquier cosa que me ayudaría a reventar la puerta abierta.

Me encontré con una foto de Simmons y alguien que se parecía mucho a él. El hombre junto a Simmons era más joven con un peinado más sofisticado y el pelo castaño. Simmons ha muerto ¿cómo podría este lugar esté aquí? Yo iba a tomar la foto para la evidencia, cuando el suelo se abrió y caí.

El lugar estaba oscuro, estaba desorientado. Entonces las luces se encendieron cegándome, y luego una voz familiar hablo.

"Yo estaba realmente esperando simplemente al Agente Kennedy. Pero supongo que no importa. He recibido más de lo que esperaba, esencialmente." Me di la vuelta, había una pantalla gigante que colgaba de la pared, con una cara familiar sonriendo sádicamente.

"Simmons?" fue todo lo que atiné a decir.

"Tienes parte de la razón, pero yo no soy mi hermano Derek, soy Donovan Simmons." Él se rió maniáticamente.

"No entiendo?" Miré al alrededor del laboratorio en busca de una salida.

"Hmmmm, y vos eras la mejor agente junto a Kennedy."

"¿Qué quieres de Leon?"

"¿No es obvio? Él tiene que pagar por la muerte de mi hermano."

"NO FUE SU CULPA!" Le grité usando toda mis voz", su obsesión por ADA Wong lo mató!"

"He hecho mi investigación Agente Blackwell. Usted no me engañe." Bufé con rabia lo que le hizo reír oscuramente, "te busqué durante siete años, pero ahora te tengo, una de dos claves que conducen a la muerte de Kennedy."

"No voy a dejar que me uses." Agarré una pequeña lámpara de la mesa y lo tiró a la pantalla.

"NOOO-" La pantalla con el rostro de Donovan se rompió. Miré a mi alrededor, pero yo estaba completamente solo, en un laboratorio espeluznante, con una caja de cristal gigante que contenía lo que parecía un Tirano de Virus C.

Tenía que encontrar una manera de salir de aquí; Tenía que advertir a León lo que Donovan estaba haciendo y lo que había hecho. Todo tenía sentido ahora. Planeó esto sabiendo que el gobierno lo enviaría a él a ayudar a resolver el caso y hubiese tenido suerte de que Leon hubiese tropezado con este laboratorio y nadie lo sabría.

Agarré un palo largo que estaba en un rincón de la habitación. Me llamó la atención el pliegue que divide los primeros pisos de la pequeña cabina. Después de un par de minutos, me las arreglé para hacer una pequeña abolladura que me permitió ver un poco la primera planta.

Mis brazos estaban cansados de mis intentos fallados para alcanzar la planta superior. Hice lo único que podía salvarme, gritar. Grité de lo más alto que me permitieran mis pulmones esperando que alguien, quien fuera a oírme.

**P.D.V De: Leon **

Le dije a Selene que los encontraríamos; Le prometí que lo haría. "Ten cuidado Leon." Me di la vuelta para verla entrar en la primera cabina. Me quedé pensando en ella y lo mucho que me preocupaba por ella. Decidí pensar en esto más tarde, la misión era lo primero.

Llegué a la primera puerta de la cabina. Esta cabaña estaba muy bien cuidada, pero estaba vacía. Busqué un posible escondite, pero esta cabaña estaba vacía.

Cuando ya me iba de la primera cabina oí una seria de disparos, corrí tan rápido como pude a la cabina delante de mí. Rompí abierta la puerta y encontré Ada ocupado con unos zombis. En ese mismo instante, mi comunicador sonó, era Selene. "Leon estás ahí….!?"

"Selene Qué-" Un zombi me agarró por la espalda y me hizo que se me cayera el comunicador. Logre quitármelo de encima después de una pelea. Le disparé y ayudé a Ada deshacerse del resto. Nuestras miradas se unieron por un instante, pero Ada miró hacia el otro lado y me fui a buscar mi comunicador, llamé a Selene. "Selene estas ahí?! Selene contesta! ¡Maldita sea!"

"¿Qué está pasando Leon?" Ada preguntó en voz seductora.

"No puedo contactar a Selene."

"Tal vez pueda ir a buscarla, yo te ayudaré esta vez."

"No," Esto me sorprendió, no puedo rechazar a Ada para nada, mis palabras fluyeron con más naturalidad, "yo iré por ella."

"No confías en mi, ¿verdad?" Su ceja subió y cerró el espacio entre nosotros.

"No es eso, tengo una responsabilidad con ella." Dije, su mirada estaba confundida.

"Está bien, te ayudaré a buscarla y mientras estamos en esto tenemos que ir a buscar una familia en la siguiente cabina."

"Está bien."

"Por cierto, uno de los niños en la cabina", dijo llegar a la manieta de la puerta, "Se parece mucho a ti."

Me quedé allí por un segundo pensando, Liam se parecía mucho a mí, eso es lo que me congeló en el primer lugar al llegar a la casa de Selene, ¿es posible que él sea ... ..

Me di cuenta de que estaba siguiendo a Ada mientras yo pensaba esto a fondo. Llegamos a la cabaña que parecía vacía también.

"Está bien, es seguro, pueden salir ahora." Dijo Ada. La primera salió del armario inferior, reconocí Jennifer tratando de salir. Ella se sacudió el polvo y miró hacia mí. Entonces ella sacó una llave del bolsillo y abrió el armario y luego uno de los chicos salió y después Liam.

"Leon, ¿dónde está Selene?" Jennifer dijo preocupado.

"No estoy muy seguro." Admití preocupados también. "En primer lugar será mejor que todos ustedes estén en un lugar seguro."

Salí de la cabina primero no queriendo ver a nadie; todo era tan confuso para mí. Llegamos a la mitad del campo, Jun y Luis ya esperando allí con otra chica.

"¿Dónde está Selene?" Jun, dijo, mientras que la búscaba a través de los diferentes rostros.

"No lo sé."

"Bueno será mejor buscarla, la puesta del sol es en menos de una hora." Jun ya estaba caminando hacia las cabañas al norte.

"No, Jun tú y Luis deben sacarlos de aquí, voy a buscar a Selene yo solo ."

"Leon, que pasa si Selene está en algún tipo de problema y no puedes sacarla de ahí tu mismo?"

"Jun tiene un punto Leon, podría ser demasiado arriesgada." Añadió Luis.

"He pasado por cosas peores, **_solo_**." Hice énfasis en la palabra solo porque, no voy a estar solo exactamente, Ada dijo que iba a ayudar. Jun y Luis se miraron por un tiempo."A menos que no crean que puedan atravesar el bosque con seguridad solos." Yo sabía que había hido demasiado lejos. Jun me lanzó una mirada asesina y golpeó Luis sobre los hombros. Todos ellos comenzaron a caminar excepto Liam que estaba allí y me miró fijamente. Fue un poco como mirar a mí mismo en forma miniatura.

"Por favor, encuentra a mi mamá." Dijo, su voz casi un susurro. Me arrodilló delante de él poniendo mis manos sobre sus hombros y mirándolo a los ojos_, mis ojos_.

"Te lo juro, voy a encontrar a tu madre."

"Liam!" Jennifer llamó. Él la miró y luego de nuevo a mí. Corrió hacia ella mirando a ambos lados constantemente hasta que la alcanzó. Él me miró una vez más antes de desaparecer en la espesura del bosque.

Volví corriendo a las cabañas del norte partiendo en la primera cabina que hubiese revisado Selene.

"Leon por aquí." Ada gritó. Corrí a la última cabaña mientras Ada me detuvo. "No entres Selene lo dijo."

"Qué ?!"

"Es una trampa." Tenía que verlo por mí mismo. Abrí la puerta, esta cabaña parecía de más alta tecnología.

"¿Quién está ahí? Ada?" La voz de Selene sonaba ronca.

"Selene soy yo." Una sensación de alivio me cruzo, aunque yo no podía ver dónde estaba en ese momento.

"Leon", gritó alegremente. Dios sabe cuánto tiempo había estado atrapado ahí. "No des un paso más en el interior."

"Qué está pasando?"

**P.D.V De: Selene **

Yo no lo podía ver, pero yo estaba feliz de saber que él estaba bien, ¿dónde están los otros? "Te lo explicaré todo, pero primero dime ¿Están todos bien?"

"Sí, los encontramos allí todos a salvo." Dijo León. Fui capaz de respirar normalmente. "Tenemos que sacarte."

"Mira León, si yo no logro salir…"

"¡Vas a salir de allí, no te estoy PERDIENDO!"

Mi corazón se aceleró mientras hablaba, la gravedad de la situación. "Mira Leon el te esta siguiendo, estás en peligro donde quiera que vayas, el hermano de Simmons, Donovan quiere que pagues por la muerte de Derek." Empecé a toser mi voz se sintió herido de todo lo que había gritado. "Él causó el brote en el bosque, pensaba que ibas a venir, pero él pensó que yo era un premio aún mejor, él me quería a mí para llegar a ti." Hubo un largo silencio; me hizo preguntarme si todavía estaba allí.

"Ese hijo de puta, va a pagar." Murmuró algo más, pero no podía oír.

"Está bien Leon cuál es el plan." Ada dijo al entrar en la habitación.

"Selene, ¿cómo llegaste ahí dentro?" Leon preguntó seriamente.

Pensé por un momento de nuevo a la primera vez que entré en la cabina y entonces me di cuenta, "La foto!" hubo una larga pausa, lo tomé como si eso significaba que tenía que explicarme. "Mira en la mesa de café hay un marco de imagen allí, cuando lo jale me caí por el suelo."

"Parece plausible, pero cómo llegar a ella, esa es la verdadera pregunta. Hmmmmm Ada, ¿todavía tienes el gancho garfio?"

"Nunca hago una misión sin él." Ella dijo con orgullo.

"Posiblemente, si fueras capaz de tirar para arriba, el suelo se abriera. Tal vez deberías estar donde estoy parado." Leon parecía seguro de su plan y yo tenía que creer que funcionaría también. Si bien coordinada cómo iban a moverse, yo sabía que tenía que subirme a un alto nivel para que pudieran llegar a mí. Arrastré la el escritorio blanco a la abertura, luego tomé algunas enciclopedias de aspecto pesadas las puse sobre la mesa. Me subí y cuando la escotilla se abríera mis manos sería capaz de llegar a la orilla.

"¿Selene estas lista?"

"Si."

"Ada AHORA!" Oí el cling, el suelo comenzó a separarse lentamente. Esperé, manos listas para que Leon me sacarme.

Después de unos tres minutos tuve la oportunidad de ver a Leon y Ada, Leon fue llegando hacia mí. Me atrajo hacia él con sólo deslizar sus manos. Al salir del laboratorio subterráneo, el marco de fotos espetó fuera de lugar por la presión de la garra. Una alarma empezó a ir fuera "INTRUSO ALERTA, INTRUSO ALERTA, INTRUSO ALERT! MECANISMO DE DEFENSA HA SIDO ACTIVADO! TIRANO C será lanzado en T MINUTOS MENOS CINCO!" la alarma no dejaba de sona ; nos miramos uno al otro durante un milisegundo y corrimos afuera. _Tenemos que llegar lo más lejos posible de aquí en cinco minutos_, mi mente me gritaba.

"Jun ¿Has llegado al lugar de aterrizaje?" Leon dijo resoplando a través del comunicador, todos nos mantuvimos corriendo.

"Sí, Leon esta todo bien?"

"¿No exactamente, cuánto tiempo va a tomar el helicóptero para llegar?"

"Alrededor de 7 minutos, ahora me dices lo que está pasando!"

"Encontramos a Selene, pero ahora se está lanzando un tirano!"

"Oh mierda! ¿Cuánto tiempo 'hasta que llegue a su posición actual?"

"Tal vez en 5 minutos dar o tomar, si es inteligente."

"LEON ¡Cuidado!" En la parte superior de un árbol a distancia un licker aguardaba pacientemente a su presa. Se abalanzó sobre él, me lancé hacia él justo a tiempo, los dos estábamos a salvo. Ada sacó rápidamente su arma y disparó contra él.

El bosque se hizo más oscuro con un toque misterioso a la misma vez. Seguimos corriendo a través de la oscuridad con una pizca de la luz del sol brillando a través de los árboles frondosos. Era difícil de ejecutar sin ver con claridad, me tropecé un par de veces.

"Leon puedo verlos." Jun, dijo en el comunicador. A lo lejos escuchamos el zumbido de un helicóptero!

"¿Dónde está Ada?" Le pregunté perplejo. _¿Cuándo tuvo tiempo para escaparse de nosotros? Ella es rápida. Casi se me olvida que estaba en la lista del FBI y la CIA_. Leon y yo nunca lo entregaríamos no importa lo malo que era, nos salvó el pellejo a menudo y ahora le debía más que nunca, maldita sea.

"A huido supongo." Leon dijo un poco decepcionado.

Corrimos un poco más lejos el helicóptero dentro de nuestro alcance. Vi a Jun tenía lo que parecía un lanzagranadas. Ella nos señaló que nos diéramos prisa.

Llegamos al helicóptero casi chocando contra él. Entramos y luego Jun también."¡MAMÁ!" Liam exclamó, inmediatamente saltó a mis brazos, lo abracé a mi lado casi aplastándolo contra mi pecho, pero él no le importó en absoluto.

El helicóptero despegó. Cuando llegamos a unos 100 metros de altitud una figura apareció a la vista de la apertura de la selva, el tirano. Nos miró amenazadoramente; que parecía tener unos 11 pies de alto con una garra como mano izquierda. Aparté la vista de la mirada asesina, curiosamente parecía extrañamente familiar ... ..; Miré a la puesta de sol en la distancia, los diferentes colores en el cielo, sentí la presencia de Liam todavía en mis brazos, su agarre se había suavizado, debe estar dormido. Lo acaricié, le quite el pelo de la cara. Miré hacia arriba sintiendo los ojos en mí, Leon estaba mirando, y su mirada era suave.

* * *

><p><strong>Segundo capítulo hecho! ¿Qué piensan ustedes? Dejenmelo saber. Hasta pronto! Sigan Leiendo! ;D<strong>

**-roseimagine**


End file.
